Kiss the girl!!
by Kitsu
Summary: This is what happens when I listen to songs from The Little Mermaid too much. A songfic that has Amelia and Zelgadis in a boat together. Will Zelgadis follow Sebastian's advice and do as the title says?


Untitled 

KISS THE GIRL!!   


Okay, I know this is a really stupid fanfic, but after I heard the song after watching The Little Mermaid, I just couldn't resist. The italics are Sebastian singing. 

  
  
  
  


*Scene opens in a nice little lagoon. Zelgadis and Amelia are sitting in a small rowboat, in the middle of the water. Lily pads with frogs on them float around in the water, while the edge of the lagoon is surrounded by cattails and other fauna.* 

Zelgadis: "What are we doing here, exactly? Are we in a fanfiction or something?"   
Amelia: "..." 

*music starts up, Zelgadis' eyes widen, Amelia smiles at him* 

Zelgadis: "What the..." 

*Suddenly, Sebastian the crab appears, floating along on a lilypad, he starts singing.* 

_There you see her_   
_Sitting there across the way_   
_She don't got a lot to say_   
_But there's something about her_   
_And you don't know why_   
_But you're dying to try_   
_You wanna kiss the girl_

Zelgadis: "WHAT?!" 

_Yes, you want her_   
_Look at her, you know you do_   
_Possible she wants you too_   
_There is one way to ask her_   
_It don't take a word_   
_Not a single word_   
_Go on and kiss the girl_

*Zelgadis looks slightly uncertain, he blushes bright red and looks away from Amelia, who is smiling at him* 

Zelgadis: "Shut up! I'm NOT going to kiss Amelia!" *Amelia blushes* 

_Sing with me now..._   
_Sha la la la la la_   
_My oh my!_   
_Look like the boy too shy_   
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_   
_Sha la la la la la_   
_Ain't that sad?_   
_Ain't it a shame?_   
_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

*Zelgadis glares at Sebastian, wishing very much that he could just fry the stupid crab and get the fanfiction over with. Amelia looks slightly hopeful about something. He glances at Amelia, and blushes some more* 

_Now's your moment_   
_Floating in a blue lagoon_   
_Boy you better do it soon_   
_No time will be better_   
_She don't say a word_   
_And she won't say a word_   
_Until you kiss the girl_

*Zelgadis glares at the crab some more, then realizes that the thing actually has a point.* 

Zelgadis: (thinking). *Damn...that crab has a point... Amelia is...well...kinda cute, and I _do_ like her...and this really would be a good spot to...to...Agh! What am I saying?! ....But if I don't do it soon, then the fanfiction will be over and I'll lose my chance!!* 

*The music picks up, launching into the finale, and a chorus of frogs, flamingos, and all the other animals that sang this song in the movie join in* 

_Sha la la la la la_   
_Don't be scared_   
_You got the mood prepared_   
_Go on and kiss the girl_

*Zelgadis uncertainly leans forwards a little bit. Amelia's eyes start shining. Zelgadis blushes and tries to maintain his composure* 

_Sha la la la la la_   
_Don't stop now_   
_Don't try to hide it how_   
_You want to kiss the girl_

*Zel leans forwards a little more. Amelia leans forwards too* 

_Sha la la la la la_   
_Float along_   
_And listen to the song_   
_The song say kiss the girl_

*By now, the two are about a foot away from each other.* 

_The music play_   
_Do what the music say_   
_You got to kiss the girl_   
_You've got to kiss the girl_   
_You wanna kiss the girl_   
_You've gotta kiss the girl_

*Amelia and Zelgadis are about a centimeter away from each other, both kneeling in the middle of the boat. Amelia has her hands on Zelgadis' shoulders, and vice versa. They lean forwards a little more, mouths slightly open..." 

_Go on and kiss the girl..._

"HEY ZEL!!!! AMELIA!!!" 

Zelgadis and Amelia: "URK!!!" 

*Lina and Gourry walk into the clearing. Lina waves to them both. When she sees how close they are to each other, she grins slyly* 

Lina: "Oh-ho-HO!! And what were _you_ two up to while we were out looking for food, hm?" 

*Zelgadis and Amelia both hurriedly scramble away from each other to their opposite ends of the boat, blushing like mad. They both try to stop blushing, which only makes them blush even more. Lina's grin becomes even more evil.* 

Amelia: *laughs nervously* "We were...we were fishing!! That's it!! Fishing!! And it's very rude to interrupt people when they're busy, Lina-san!!" 

Lina: *grins some more* "Oh, I'll _bet_ you were busy..." 

*Gourry grins, but not in the same kind of way that Lina's grinning. He doesn't really get it." 

Gourry: "Did you guys catch anything?" 

Zelgadis: "....Um...." *Gourry's face falls* "Yes!!" *Gourry's face brightens* "We caught this hermit crab!!" *Zelgadis reaches down and grabs hold of Sebastian before he can get away, he hands it to Amelia so he can row them back to shore. Once the boat gets to the shore, the two step out of the boat. Amelia hands Sebastian to Lina.* 

Lina: "Aww...this guy isn't good enough for a meal..." *Sebastian sighs in relief* "...But I can still have him as a snack!!" *Sebastians eyes bug out* 

Amelia: "Zelgadis!! Lina-san can't eat that crab!! That crab... singing... almost...us...you know..." *she waves her hands around vaguely* 

*Lina walks off scene, carrying Sebastian and humming "Les Poissons" (the song that the crazy chef sang) under her breath* 

*Gourry watches her go, then waves bye to the two of them and chases after Lina.* "Hey! Lina!! Save some for me!!!" 

THE END!! 


End file.
